Due to the ever-increasing demand by customers for confectionery products, which do not only appeal because of their taste but also because of functional benefits, more and more innovative confectioneries are developed. Among them are in particular are those which provide some health effects to the consumer, such as sugar-free confectionery products, which are acariogenic and suitable for consumers suffering from diabetes. Sugar-free confectionery products of this type are disclosed for instance in DE 195 32 395 C2 and DE 196 39 342 C2. Numerous additional references describe comestibles, in particular chewing gums and candies, which are prepared with the use of sugarless constituents, such as sugar alcohols and which, due to the absence of sucrose, provide some health effects.
However, while these products do not harm the health, in particular the health of teeth, it would be advantageous to provide confectionery which actually promotes the health of the consumer. To this end WO 2004/028262 describes the use of chewing gums which are coated and wherein in at least one of the coating layers a slightly water soluble calcium salt or a mixture of such a calcium salt with a further component is contained. Such a chewing gum is said to promote remineralisation of the tooth material, i.e., it compensates for the loss of minerals in the tooth material. It is furthermore said that the material allows a so-called neomineralisation process, which leads to a formation of biomimetic material.